<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Injured - Ladrien by sariahsue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426833">Injured - Ladrien</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariahsue/pseuds/sariahsue'>sariahsue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lovesquare Requests [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor mention of blood, ladrien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariahsue/pseuds/sariahsue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Adrien's defense, there hadn't been enough time to transform. His Lady, the love of his life, was in danger. She was too important, too precious to him, so he dove in front of her, covering her body with his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lovesquare Requests [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Injured - Ladrien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by anonymous</p><p>Note: As the prompt was "injured" there's some mention of blood, but it's minor.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Adrien's defense, there hadn't been enough time to transform. His Lady, the love of his life, was in danger. Some of the rocks that the akuma had thrown could have easily crushed her, protective suit or no, and he knew she couldn't move out of the way fast enough. He did the only thing he could think of. She was too important, too precious to him, so he dove in front of her, covering her body with his own.</p><p>He'd been left with a few bruises, a cut on his scalp somewhere that was dripping blood through his hair and onto his shirt, and maybe even a cracked rib. These injuries were only secondary in his mind, because after Ladybug had chased the akuma away, she'd carried him off to safety and turned her full attention on him. That's how he ended up back in his room, blinking away pained tears, with Ladybug fussing over him, running her fingers through his hair to get a look at the wound.</p><p>"You shouldn't have done that," she whispered.</p><p>Adrien shrugged. Then winced.</p><p>"I'm serious," she said, grabbing his face so he'd pay full attention.</p><p>"Ladybug, you're hurt." Camouflaged by the red of her suit, he hadn't noticed the cut next to her mask until it started to drip down her cheek.</p><p>"You're worried about that? Really? It's a scratch. You need to see the inside of a hospital!" She looked down and frowned at her hands. "I should have taken you straight there."</p><p>"Go," he said. If she took him to a doctor, he'd never be able to sneak out and help her. "As soon as the akuma's dealt with, I'll be fine."</p><p>She bent over him, ready to pick him up again, while she considered her next action.</p><p>"Just go," he said, hoping that she wouldn't, that she would stay a little longer with him. She was so close, close enough to touch.</p><p>Too soon, she straightened up and backed away. "I'll go," she said, "if you promise you aren't going risk yourself like that again."</p><p>"I can't do that."</p><p>"And why not?" she asked, crossing her arms.</p><p>"Because you're worth the risk."</p><p>For a brief second, Ladybug's face fell slack in surprise, a small blush spreading across her face. Then, faster than he could blink, she'd given him a peck on the cheek and vanished through his open window.</p><p>Adrien sat on his bed and stared at the wall for a long time, immortalizing the kiss in his memory.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You missed, Ladybug. Request 13/16</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>